


Inmates Running the Asylum

by kaitlia777



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More craziness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmates Running the Asylum

“I still don’t see why you all didn’t just book rooms at the same hotel.”

“You’ll understand in a minute.”

“I can’t believe Clay just let you three loose on the city without his supervision!”

*Snort*

“What Cougs is saying is, we aren’t the ones who need supervision…and he’s done picking the lock.”

~Creeeeaaak~

“Huh.”

“What did we tell you?”

“We honestly thought you all were exaggerating.”

“Hmmph.”

“Regretting teasing me about needing supervision now, aren’t you? Seeing as how this place looks like the morning after edition of Clue. Only all the possible suspects are heavily armed, rage and booze fueled nymphomaniacs with a penchant for destroying hotels.”

“The drapes are smoldering.”

“That’s nothing. I can’t even remember how many times we’ve found the toilets on fire.”

“Well, at least that explains why Cougar brought his own fire extinguisher.”

“Yes.”

“Umm…am I having late onset PTSD from…well, take your pick of any number of traumas, but I see a half shaved cat eating raw hamburger out of…is that a bra that’s been torn in half?”

“I’m more concerned about the half eaten sandwich that seems to be nailed to the headboard.”

“Well, a man has to keep his strength up….Ow!”

“I’m really hoping that’s chocolate smeared on the wall.”

“Shhh. Sirens.”

“Well, at least we know which way they went. And we can leave this very disturbing place ASAP.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea. Are we just going to follow the sounds of the sirens until we trip over your wayward teammates?”

“Yeah. Usually we follow the path of fire and destruction, but sirens work too.”

“How are you all not dead?”

“Suerte.”

“Dumb luck, mad skills and a touch of the crazies make for a pretty badass combo, sis. Now, let’s go find Clay and Aisha before the cops do, ‘cause I don’t want to waste a vacation having to bust them out of the clink or on the run ‘cause they went and killed some 5-0 during their escape.”

“Do you guys ever think that maybe it’s a bad thing that you think this is a normal way to spend a day?”

“We try not to.”

“I’m never bored when I’m with you all, that’s for sure.”

*Snicker*

“We’re so glad you find us entertaining…Uh-oh, manager coming down the hall. Time to make an exit.”

“Out the window seems like our best bet.”

“I love you.”

“Save the mush for later, we got an escape to make.”

“The family resemblance is uncanny.”

“We take that as a compliment…Ew! I don’t even want to know what they were doing on the fire escape last night that involved peanut butter and a feathers.”

“I don’t think any of us want to know.”

“What she said.”

“Yeah.”

*grunt*

“I say next time we take separate vacations.”

* * *

Comments, pretty please?


End file.
